Yukari Sendo
Yukari Sendo is a self-proclaimed genius and the smartest student at Yōkai Academy, despite being the youngest. She is a Witch and wears a typical witch costume (consisting of a hat and cape), which is considered by some students to be a violation of the school dress code. As a witch, she has problems with her classmates discriminating against her (in the series, witches are viewed as "border beings", those that are something between humans and the supernatural, as it is impossible to tell their difference by appearance alone). Despite ranking #1 on the examinations, she was a lonely prankster before meeting Wataru and Moka. She initially hated Moka, claiming that she had fallen in love with Wataru and used her magical powers to try to drive them apart. However, after both Wataru and Moka save her from bullying classmates, she falls for her too. Her obsession with both has driven her to try to create a three-way relationship between them. Yukari has, on occasion, developed some bizarre items, often leading to funny results or farfetched situations. She also had a crush on Ramon when he compliment her how cute she is. History Yukari Sendo is the smartest student at Yokai Academy, and the youngest at age 12 (later 13). She is a witch who dons a typical witch costume (consisting of a hat and cape), which is considered by some students to be a violation of the school rules, and frequently ends her sentences with desu, which roughly translates to "it is". However, it can also have the effect of raising the politeness of one's speech. As a witch, she has problems with her classmates discriminating against her (according to Kurumu, witches are viewed as "Beings of the Borderline", those that are something between humans and the supernatural, as it is impossible to tell their difference by appearance alone). Despite ranking #1 on the examinations, she was a lonely prankster before meeting Wataru and Moka. She initially hated Both Moka and Kurumu, claiming that she has fallen in love with Wataru, and uses her magical powers to try to drive them apart. However, after both Wataru (as Kiva) and Moka save her from bullying classmates, she falls for Moka too, and her obsession with both has driven her to try to create a three-way relationship between them. Despite her genius IQ, Yukari is very childish in nature, and is often indecisive on whether or not she either loves Wataru or Moka more than the other. Though it seems that despite her young age, This action was displayed in an omake when Kurumu asks Yukari a similar question to which Yukari answers both, only for her to choose Wataru, much to her annoyance. She often clashes with Kurumu, often teasing her about her large breasts, but they often team up on some occasions, such as the case in the Witch's Hill arc, and are in reality friendly rivals. In the fanfiction, Yukari harbors a strong crush on Ramon. Personality Yukari tends to have a playful personality. Seeing as she started high school when she was tweleve, this is not much of a surprise. She is very cheerful about most things. When she intialy went to school, the other students were predjudice against her, hurting her feelings and causing her to lash back at them with pranks. Yukari often gets into arguments with Kurumu over whether it is better to be flat-chested, but she seems to embrace her flatchestedness. Despite being young, Yukari seems to "swing both ways" when it comes to love; she cares for Wataru and Moka equally. Later in the story, Yukari harbors a strong crush on Ramon since he called her cute. The more she hangs out with him, the more her feelings for him grows stronger. As she is flat-chested, Yukari joyously squeezed Moka's own, claiming that compared to her own, Moka's breasts are a dream to have. Like the other girls, by the time Fang Fang was introduced, Yukari doesn't want Wataru to joined some organization. Powers and Abilities As a Witch, Yukari can cast various spells through her magic wand, with her motif usually revolving around tarot cards and washtubs. She can also use her wand to manipulate various objects and use them as weapons. A running gag throughout the series is where she often drops a washtub on someone who is annoying, usually Kurumu or Mizore. Yukari is quite powerful as a witch and has great potential given the right motivation, one instance is when she defeats an army of monster plants by herself during the Witch's Hill Arc. During her 6 months in the human world, she learn new spell from the tomes in Castle Doran's library. Summons: *'Golden Washtubs: '''Yukari summons golden washtubs above her opponents' head to knock them out. This is one of her most used summons. *'Tarot Cards:' Yukari summons many tarot cards and they slice they slice the opponent. *'Fireball''': Yukari summons a fireball. First shown when used against Bishop in chapter 47. Relationships Wataru Kurenai (love interest and friend) Unlike in the original series where she harbored feelings for Moka first, she fell in love with Wataru when she caught him playing his violin for Moka and Kurumu. Feeling the music touch her heart, she developed a crush on him and used her magic to try and drive Kurumu and Moka away. When he scolded her, she ran off, but he came to save her from the Lizardmen. Moka Akashiya (love interest and friend) At first Yukari hated Moka for getting between her and Wataru, but when Moka came to help her Yukari fell in love with her too. Yukari dreams of having a threesome with both Moka and Wataru. Ramon (friend and later boyfriend) Yukari has a bit of a crush on Ramon who appears the same age as her, despite the fact that he is far older than he appears in human form. Later on, her feelings for him grew stronger as she and Ramon become close and slowly fell in love with one another. Yukari can be jealous easily as shown on chapter 48 and 51 when the Swimming Club members are fawning over Ramon. At the end of the story, Yukari is now Ramon's girlfriend, once she realized that Wataru only loved her like a little sister and nothing more. Category:Characters Category:Witch